Spelled
by abrocks1234
Summary: The Evil Queen has hatched a new plan. Could this be the end of the Kingdom Keepers? And what about their parents? Some romance included. The beginning should be fine for kids, but it's rated Kplus for a reason.
1. Chapter 1: Three Caballeros

**HEY GUYS! My name's Abby and this is my first story on so no flaming please! And review! Reviewing is always a good thing!**

***Curtains start opening slowly***

**And now, I present to you:**

**SPELLED!**

* * *

**Amanda POV**

Finn: They cant b far away

Amanda: The trail leads 2 tht ride w/ the 3 birds.

Finn:3 caballeros?

Amanda: yup shuld we go?

Finn pondered the question that showed on his phone. He scrolled through Amanda's texts. Frowning, Finn's fingers, no longer in DHI form, flew across his phone's keyboard.

Finn: Meet u there

I flipped my hair and tucked my phone away. Now...how to get to Mexico from Norway...  
No, not the real Norway. And no, not the real Mexico. I'm in Epcot. I'm sure if I just walk around the lake, I will eventually get there. I peeked out from behind the bench I was behind and started running.

* * *

**Charlene POV**  
"MAYYYYYBECK!" I screamed. The floating sword shook, and floated closer to my chest. I was pinned against the wall.

"MAYBECK!" I called again. The sword lurched forward. I quickly leaned to the right, the sword stabbing int my shirt and into the wall. I pulled, trying to free myself. I heard a large riiiiip, and i saw half of my shirt dangling from the wall. I gasped, looked down, and groaned. The other half of my shirt fell to the ground. I was only in my bra.

"CHAR! THERE you...are?"" Maybeck ran over, and stopped. He stared for a second, and tghen sstarted laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, REAL funny!"

Maybeck looked around. Swords layed scattered on the ground. "What happened here?" he asked, taking the attention away from her shirtlessness.

"While someone was busy dilly dallying, I got ATTACKED!" I said, crossing my arms.

"On the contrary, Miss Pink Bra, I was watching out for Finn and Amanda, who happen to be on their way," Maybeck said, shaking his phone. "And really? Dilly dallying?" he snickered.

"Maybeck! Charle...ne?" A voice behind us trailed off. We spun around and saw Finn and Amanda. Finn's eyes fell on me.

"What have you two been DOING?!" Finn said.

"It's not what it looks like!" Maybeck said, stepping in front of me. Amanda giggled.

"Really! I got attacked and my shirt ripped!" I yelled. After a while, Fiinn and Amanda were convince Maybeck and I weren't doing what they THOUGHT we were doing.

I looked around. "Where's Willa?" I asked. "Crud, Finn! You forgot to text Willa!" Amanda said. Finn pulled out my phone and quickly texted her.

Finn: meet caballeros rde in mexico

He tapped his foot, waiting for her to answer.

Willa: CTDs. may tke a wile

Finn: nonono, get out rite now!

No answer. He looked up from my phone. "CTDs," He said.

CTDs are Crash Test Dummies, from the Test Track ride. They are major dangerous, they have no nerves or feelings. "We have to help her!" I said, shivering. How do guys do this? It's freezing without a shirt! Maybeck pulled off his coat and put it on me. I smiled gratefully.

She is my best friend! "We have to go and help her!" I said, waving my arms around.

"She's on her way, Char. She's fine," Finn said. I could hear in his voice that he wasn't so sure.

"I to speak, why don't we just start now? Philby's monitoring, and if anything goes wrong, he'll come and save her. " Maybeck turned and looked me in the eye.

"You know he will."

* * *

**Willa POV**

'I can do this, I can do this,' I thought to myself as I charged towards the CTDs. I had to lose all clear to fight these guys. I picked up a branch and swung it at one's head. It flew into the bushes as the body tumbled away. The other two spun their Segways towards me. I wasn't all clear anymore, I was easy prey.  
Crud.

"No. Noooooo..." I whispered. My phone vibrated in my pocket. Finn answered me. There was no time to answer! The CTD's were almost on me.

I panted as the cornered me, my back against the wall. "Good dummies," I muttered, putting my hands in front of my face.

"HEY! Over here, DUMMIES!" a voice screamed. The CTD's heads spun around. A figure in the darkness waved them over. I squinted. Who is it? The CTDs turned and ran towards him. As they lunged at the boy, he slid between their legs and popped up, right in my face.

"Hey," he whispered, before spinning around and charging at the CTDs.

"Philby?!" I gasped.

**YAY! CLIFFHANGERS!**

**Review? I already started working on Chapter two, so it should come...eh, I dunno when. REVIEW! YAY, REVIEWING!**

**Boom.**

**-Abby**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. This went really fast. **

**Anywhozile:**

**SPELLED! CHAPTER TWO! YAY!**

* * *

**Philby POV**

****"Willa!" I called. She looked over her shoulder at me. I tossed my phone over to her, and she caught it. Just n time, I ducked, avoiding a CTD's punch.

"15237!" I called. She raised an eyebrow.

"THE RIDE! 15237!" I called again, sliding away from the CTDs. Her mouth formed an O and she looked down, typing in the numbers. Typing in the pass code.

(**Yeah, yeah, this part was short, get over it)**

* * *

**Charlene POV**

The boat lurched forward, flinging me across. Instead of me falling out, though, i caught yself in a handstand, then sat back down. "How...did you...DO THAT?!" Maybeck gasped. I shrugged.

"Gymnastics. Aw, were you worried about me? Tinman, you DO have a heart!"

"Shut up."

"Maydork."

"Princess."

"Idiot."

"Obnoxious."

"Wow, Maydork. Obnoxious! Looks like someone is starting to use big boy words!"

"Shut up."

"Stupid."

"Pink bra."

"Good for nothing."

"Will you two just shut UP?!" Jess gasped. "Why would you two even sit next to eachother if all you ever do is fight?"

"Beacuse they are in LOOOVE!" Finn said, turning to us.  
Maydork and I made gagging noises. "Why would I ever like HER?!" Maybeck said, motioning to me.

I stuck my tounge out at him.

"Will you guys be quiet?" Amanda hissed. "You never know when an OT can come!"

Finn and Jess turned back around. The boat stopped abruptly. Then, with a loud SNAP, all the eyes on the screen turned towards us. I grabbed Maybeck's arm, Jess buried her face in Amanda's shoulder, and Finn grabbed Amanda's hand, squeezing it.

The three birds on one screen peeled off like paper, fluttering to the ground. The birds expanded into 3D, and Finn sucked in his breath.

"Not good," he muttered.

**Ooooohhhhhhh, what's gunna happen? Are the three bird nice or OTs? What are they planning on doing to them? and what about Philby and Willa? Will they escape the CTDs?! WHEN ARE WE GOING TO KNOOOOWWWWW?!**

**Oh wait, I already know.**

***sly grin***


	3. Author's note

**This is not a chapter. It's a note.**

**I'm so SORRY for all the mistakes, spelling and grammar. My ABC check wasn't working, so it was all...messed up. Will try to fix it and and do better. Again, I'm so sorry and thanks for reading. You guys are the best!**

**-Abby**


	4. Chapter 4: CTDs and Crazy Birds

**Hey guys. It's Abby. If that isn't COMPLETELY obvious. **

**Maybeck: I am so epic in this story.**

**Me: heh. Not for long *evil look***

**Charlene: he's a total dork already, are you just going to add to that?**

**Me: You bet!**

**Maybeck: Hey! I'm supposed to be the character in this script thing!**

**Charlene: Not any more! *evil laugh***

**Maybeck: NOOOOOOO!**

**Me: yeah, they are an adorable couple. ANYWHO: SPELLED, OFFICIAL CHAPTER 3!111!ONE!11TEN! **!**

**Maybeck: I'm sorry, did you say COUPLE?!**

**Me: Chapter three everyone!**

**Maybeck: ABBY! CHARLIE AND I ARE NOT-**

*** interrupted by the story* **

* * *

**Chapter 4: CTDs and Crazy Birds (with KNIVES!)**

**Willa POV**

I finished typing in the numbers, knowing the ride started. I stuck Philby's phone in my pocket and charged at the CTDs, who were facing Philby. I lunged and grabbed one's knees. Its arms flailed and it fell on top of me. Philby grabbed a rock and threw it at the other CTD. The CTD fell back, on top of the other CTD, which was on top of me. I grunted in pain.

"Philby! Little help?" my voice was strained by all the weight on top of me. Philby ran over and pushed the CTDs off me. He held his hand out. I grabbed it, and he helped me up.

''Aren't you supposed to be monitoring?" I asked Philby.

"Oh my god! I forgot!" he gasped, his eyes wide. He hugged me. "Thank you so much for reminding me!" The hug was awkwardly long.

"Uh...yeah," I muttered, blushing. Philby let go of me, his cheeks a bright crimson color. I squeezed his hand and handed him his phone.

'Uh...yeah'? REALLY, WILLA?! I mentally slapped myself. I'm such a dork around him!

Philby, still holding my hand, headed towards the three caballeros ride.

* * *

**Amanda POV**

"Finn..."I whispered. The birds stood up, grinning wildly, knives in hands. All at the same time, they took a step towards the boat. Then another.

"I'm going to take a random guess here, and going to say they are Overtakers," Maybeck said calmly, acting unfazed.

"Shut up, dork," Charlene said, standing up.

"where do you think you're going?" I asked, putting my hand on her arm to stop her.

Just as I stopped Charlie, one bird, the red one, jump on the boat and growled at Maybeck.

"GAH!" he screamed, standing and backing up. The bird swung at him with a knife, and Maybeck slid down the back of the boat, and with a loud SLASH, fell into the water.

"MAYBECK!" we all screamed. He fell on his butt, and the water came up to his stomach. He groaned and stood up. From his stomach down, he was soaking wet.

"Great," he mumbled. The bird screeched and jumped down, swinging his knife again. Maybeck put his hand in front of his face, blocking the swing from injuring his face. A gash scraped his hand, and blood started dripping into the water, turning the water red.

Jess and Charlie were ducking away from the knife in the hand...wing?...of the other bird. Charlie lifted her leg and kicked the bird in the stomach, making it fly and land in the water with a splash. It's knife fell into the boat. Jess picked it up and examined it carefully.

Meanwhile, Finn took out the Quill, and was having a battle with...Donald Duck? Isn't he supposed to be good?

"Finn!" I called out. Finn nodded, he noticed too.

Donald Duck's eyes were a bright, vivid green.

**GAH! Donald Duck, EVIL?! What could this POSSIBLY MEAN?! MERF!**


	5. Chapter 5: I don't have a good title

Philby POV

"So, Willa... are you injured?" I asked, trying not to make eye contact.

"Well, my arm hurts, but I'll live," she said.

I stopped and lifter her arm. She winced. "Willa, how did you hurt your arm," I asked at seriously.

"When both the CTDs were on top of me, I was laying on top of my arm . Trust me, Philby, I'm fine," she said, looking into my eyes. We stood there for a second, me holding her arm, looking into each other's eyes. I pulled away.

"We should go," I whispered.

"Uh, yeah," Willa muttered sadly.

Her sad voice stuck in my head.

* * *

**Jess POV**

I walked over to Finn, knife in hand. I swung at the bird, and it jump and flew up.

"Where'd you get that?" Finn asked.

I shrugged. "From that other bird."

Finn looked at me, and said in all seriousness: "Did you see the bird you just swung at?"

I looked up at the bird and gasped. I didn't realize it before.

"DONALD?!" I gasped. Finn nodded sadly. "Isn't he a good character?"

Finn nodded. "But...look at his eyes?"

looked up into Donald's green eyes. Green eyes? "GREEN EYES?!"

Finn looked at me with big, sad eyes. "I think more characters may be green eyes too."

"So, the OTs are putting CHARACTERS under spells, now?" Amanda asked, walking over to us.

Charlene walked over with her. "That makes sense in a way. Easier to take over the parks-"

"HEY! While you guys are over there chatting over tea and crumpets, I'M trying to get rid of THESE!"

We all turned around and noticed Maybeck, surrounded by the three birds. Maybeck was curled up into a ball while knives sliced at his skin.

"I got it," Amanda said, and closed her eyes. I could always tell that she's ready to push, levitate. It's a Fairly 'sister' thing.

She raised her arms and, Maybeck floated along with it. His eyes widened as he landed in the boat.

"DUDE! That was AWESOME!"

I shook my head, laughing.

"Maybeck, we are going to need to fix those cuts," Charlie said. Maybeck looked down. All over his body where cuts from the knives, not to deep, but they still looked painful.

**Sorry guys. I'm so bored that I don't even have a cute little ending for you. **

**I stubbed my toe, and its all swollen and at tittle at an awkward angle.**

**Yay.**

**Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I USED PLEASE!**

**THATS A GOOD THING!**

**PLEASE!**

**MY TOE WILL BE BETTER IF YOU DO!**


	6. Chapter 6: Returned

**Chapter 4: Returned.**

**Willa POV**

****My eyes widened as the rest of the Keepers walked out the exit of the ride. Charlene was only in a bra and her jean shorts, Maybeck's jacket draped over her shoulders. Maybeck was covered in blood, cuts all over his body. Amanda was comforting Finn, who looked traumatized. Jess carried a knife, looking at it with curiosity.

"What HAPPENED?!" Philby gasped.

"OTs," Maybeck rasped, out of breath.

I ran over to them and pulled my best friend, Charlene, into a hug. "And what about your shirt?"

"It's a confusing story."

"Tell me later."

Philby walked over and examined Maybeck's wounds. "Do those hurt?"

"Like crazy, but I can deal."

"Maybeck, you can't just let those stay like that! Come to the bench, I'll see what I can do."

As Philby and I tried helping everyone, Finn grabbed the fob.

When we were ready, we all stood up and grabbed hands.

"See you guys tomorrow," he said, nodding. We all squeezed each others hands.

"MAYBECK! Your jacket!" Charlene said suddenly.

Finn pressed the fob. Everything turned fuzzy. As the world went dark, we could hear Maybeck scream: "JUST KEEP IT!"

**By "JUST KEEP IT!" he meant for Charlene to keep the jacket. I'm just saying.**

**Review if you believe in fairies! Review to save Pixie Hollow!**

**No, just review to save my stinkin' toe.**


	7. Chapter 7: Crossing Over

**Wow, I am on a ROLL today!**

**Just saying.**

**Chapter 7: Crossing Over**

**Charlene POV**

**(Tomorrow Night)**

My red dress came up a little bit above my knees. My hair fell onto my shoulders, and I wore a black heart necklace.

I escaped the boring community dance, which is like an olden day ball! I stood in the parking lot, staring up at the starry sky. We are supposed to cross over tonight. How am I supposed to when I'm here?"

"Hey, Princess," a voice said behind me. I jumped and saw a boy leaning against a wall, sunglasses blocking his eyes. IT was really dark, so it was har to see who it was. Then I remembered the only person who would call me Princess as an insult.

"Maydork?"

The boy took off his sunglasses and winked at me. "The one and only."

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Jelly make you come?"

Maybeck nodded. "You?"

"'Rents made me."

He nodded again. We stood there in an awkward silence. Thats when I noticed the bandage on his cheek.

"So, want to go in?" he asked eventually. I nodded. We started walking together. Maybeck grabbed my hand. It was rough. I brought his hand up to my face. I could see he had a bandage wrapped around it.

"Yeah, we got it bandaged," he said. He pulled up the sleeve of his tuxedo. Bandages wrapped all around it. Then he pulled at his collor, and a bandage was on his neck. "It's also on my legs and other arms.

"They got you on the neck?" I gasped.

"Yeah, but it wasn't that deep," he said, letting go of the collar...and my hand.

* * *

**Willa POV**

****I dressed up in all black and look in the mirror. I brushed my hair and pulled it into a ponytail, a hair band in my mouth. I grabbed the hair band and wrapped it around my hair. I slipped on my shoes and turned off lights. Climbing into bed, I pulled the covers over me and closed my eyes. I decided to use Finn's train trick.

I saw blackness, and then a pinprick of light, which grew larger and larger until it took over my vision.

And then I was asleep.

I woke up and saw Finn and the Fairly sisters were already here. I stood up from my spot on the concrete and sat next to them on the bench.

"Hey guys."

"Hey,"Amanda said, waving.

Philby appeared in front of us and immediately sat up. "OTKs," he said like he was already talking to us before.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Remember Donald Duck last night? He is under the same spell as the OTKs. I call them OTCs."

"Overtaker Characters?" Finn asked. Philby nodded.

"I think they might be under a spell."

"Who's under a spell?" a voice behind us asked. We turned around and saw Charlene in a really pretty red dress.

"You aren't dressed appropriately for battling OTs!" I whispered to her, knowing she wouldn't take it seriously coming from her friend.

"Yeah, I didn't have any time to change," she whispered back. "Trust me, I can do it in a dress."

That's when Maybeck appeared. "I'm guessing it's the same for him too," I whispered. Charlene nodded.

"Everyone here?" Finn asked. We all nodded.

"Great. Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8: The Queen

**Finn POv**

"We have been here for a long time and nothing has happened!" Maybeck complained. Charlene pinched him.

"OW!"

I stopped walking. "Shut up, guys," I whispered, putting a finger to my lips. /everyone else went quiet. A twig snapped, and I spun in a circle, looking for whatever that was.

"You think it's an OT?" Amanda whispered to me. I shrugged.

A laugh echoed through the park.

"That doesn't SOUND like Maleficent," Maybeck said.

"That's because it's NOT Maleficent," a voice growled from behind us. I spun around and saw a figure step out of the shadows.

"The Evil Queen!" Charlene gasped.

"Hello! Why, what a pretty dress! And such a nice tuxedo!" she hissed, looking at Maybeck and Charlene. Charlene glared at her, and Maybeck just crossed his arms, unfazed.

The Evil Queen muttered something I couldn't hear. "What did you say?" Maybeck asked. Even in his tux, when he crossed his arms, in the dark, his face look very scary. But the Queen wasn't fazed.

She continued muttering to herself, and my throat got all tingly.

"What is she doing?" Jess asked.

The Queen raised her arms and started screaming at the top of her lungs. Flames flew up and licked at her dress. She starting singing a wordless song, and the world went dark.

**Yeah, its short, don't complain. Review! Review is better than complaining!**

**YAY!**


	9. Chapter 9: Spelled The Keepers

**I just want to say right now: thank you readers! That's really it.**

***shrug***

**Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!...book...story...chapter... uh...**

**Chapter I-forget: Spelled (The Keepers)**

Jess POV

Everyone groaned and sat up. Queenie was gone. "GAH! Why is everything so DARK?! I CAN'T SEE!" Charlene gasped.

Maybeck scooted away from her. "I...I..." he whispered.

Philby sat up and screamed. "I'm a GUY!"

"Willa?" Willa asked, sitting up. "What the-? I am a GIRL!"

"Philby? Is that you?" Philby asked.

"Willa? Oh my god! We switched bodies!" Willa-Philby's brain said.

Finn turned to look at Amanda and I. I turned to look at Manda and my eyes widened. A husky? The husky took a step away from me and barked. I tried to stand up, but fell again. I looked down at my paws. Paws? PAWS! I am a HUSKY! That must mean...the other husky is Amanda!

Finn opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He grabbed his throat.

"You can't talk?" Philby-Willa's brain asked. Finn nodded.

"It seems our friend the Queen has cast a spell on us," Willa-Philby's brain said.

"You mean, I'm just stuck like this, BLIND, forevAH!" Charlene screamed as she tried to walk, but crashing into a tree.

"I...I feel...fine..." Maybeck whispered, not making eye contact with any of us.

Willa-Philby's brain crouched next to him. Maybeck scooted away. "Personality Flop," Willa-Pilby's brain said.

"What the heck does that mean?" Charlie asked, trying (and failing) to stand up.

"Maybeck won't be acting like his usual self."

Char grumbled. "Great just great."

She sighed sharply.

"Anyone know how to break a spell?"

**Just in case you are wondering, the chapter is called Spelled (the Keepers because there will also be Spelled (The parents) and Spelled (Wayne). Just letting you know.**

**Kay, well, REVIEW!**

**FIX MY TOE!**

**You know what feels worse than a broken toe?**

**Stubbing your already broken toe!**

**OWWWWWWWWW!**


	10. Chapter 10: Spelled the Parents

**Hi guys school is going to start soon so I'm going to try to get as much chapters in as possible, same for my other story Maydorkiness. Feel free to read that one, too (HINT HINT)**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Spelled (Parents)**

****The clock switched to midnight. As the large clock rung out in the distance, all the mother's (and Jelly's) eyes opened at the same time. They all sat up slowly and swung their legs around. They stood up and, in their pajamas, marched outside. They all met at the center of the block, and nodded. They turned and marched in perfect beat. They quietly chanted under their breaths "The fall of the Kingdom. The fall of the Kingdom."

The streets were empty as they marched on, chanting. Eyes glowing red, they would hiss at even a chipmunk who would dare cross their path. they were on a mission, and nothing was to slow them down.

Their marching slowed, then turned into a complete stop. Their heads, at the same time, turned upward quickly. They all looked at the Walt Disney sign. And evil grin grew on their faces.

"The fall of the Kingdom."

**Sorry it's short y'all. **

**Anywhozile: REVIEWING IS GOOD! PLEASE! REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11:Night Shift

**Okay, I might do Wayne's spell later, I am having trouble with that one...so... yeah.**

**Chapter 11! I think!: Night Shift.**

**Charlene POV**

"What are you guys doing here? The park is closed!" Someone said.

"Who said that?" I asked, trying to walk, but falling on my butt.

"The name's Savanna, I work the night shift here. Apparently, security cameras aren't enough!" she groaned. I pictured her rolling her eyes.

"What does she look like?" I whispered to the Keepers.

"Chestnut hair, kind of carmel-y skin," Willa's voice whispered back.

"What a second! You guys are DHIs!" Savanna exclaimed.

"I wish I could see her face now," I muttered.

Philby's voice sighed. "I think we have only one choice now."

"No! We can't just-!" Willa's voice started to say before Philby's voice interuppted her.

"We don't have a choice, Willa!" he said. I am sooooo lost. "Savanna, we need your help."

"WHAT?! Philby, what are you DOING?!" I gasped, standing up again.

"Charlene, don't stand," I felt Philby's hand/Willa's brain on my arm to keep me steady.

"Why do you need help?" Savanna asked.

"We need you to take us to the main security room of the Magic Kingdom," Philby said. Okay, I'm lost again.

"Philby! I don't get OOF!" I grunted as I walked into something. Or...someone.

"Woah, are you okay?" I heard Savanna ask, her hand on my shoulder. I must have bumped into her.

"I CAN'T SEE A FREAKING THING!" I screamed at her.

"Charlene, relax. Savanna, she's not usually like this, trust me," Philby said.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ANYTHING IF I CAN'T SEE!" I screamed, losing it. "I CAN'T EVEN STAND NORMALLY!"

"Charlie, chill," Willa whispered, trying to keep me from falling. I felt a single tear run down my cheek.

"I'm sorry."

As Savanna led us to the security room I needed the Keepers to guide me in the right direction.

"Relax, she'll just help us with the security room, and we'll be done with her," Philby whispered.

Little did we know that this isn't the last time we were going to see her. And need her.


	12. Chapter 12: Stupid Spell!

**Chapter 12: Stupid Spell!**

**Philby POV**

****"If I could just..." I trailed off, typing wildly on the keyboard.

"What is he doing?" I heard Charlene whisper. I also heard Willa-in-my-body answer, but I was too focused to care.

The security videos popped up. "I just need to set it to half an hour ago..." I muttered. The videos got all scratchy, then showed the Evil Queen and us. The Evil Queen raised her arms, and we all fell unconscious. The Evil Queen walked away. I was ready to follow her on the videos to see where she went, but then the connection went dead.

"I can't find her," I whispered.

"What direction did she go before the video went out?" Willa-in-my-body asked.

"She was headed due north," I answered.

"This is too weird. It's like watching I'm watching myself do techie stuff," she said, and I nodded. It was really weird, it's like looking in the mirror.

Finn tapped the screen.

"Huh?" I mutttered.

Finn tapped the screen again and waved his arms wildly.

"I don't understand, Finn!"

Finn slumped his shoulders, an annoyed expression on his face. He reached over and tapped the screen, then waved his arms like he was drawing something in air.

"Finn, this is too hard! I don't know what you're trying to SAY!"

Finn sat down and crossed his arms, annoyed.

"Maybeck, do you know anything about this?" Willa-in-my-body asked. Maybeck was in the corner, shaking. He shook his head.

"Char? What about you?"

"I don't even know what we are talking about! Last time I checked, I can't SEE!"

"Oh, yeah."

How are we supposed to find ANYTHING out if we were all under this stupid spell?!


	13. Chapter 13: Useless KEepers

**Chapter 13: Useless Keepers**

**Amanda POV**

****"Guys, we are getting absolutely no where," Charlene said, and I barked in agreement.

Jess-Husky looked at me and barked. No one else under stood it, but I did.

"How are we going to be able to stay in WDW as dogs?"

"I don't know."

"This is bad."

"Will you guys stop BARKING?!" Charlene yelled, getting annoyed by feeling useless.

"Char, they are probably talking. We just don't understand them," Philby-Willa's brain said.

I bobbed my head in a doggy-type nod.

"We have to break the spell, otherwise we won't be able to do nothing! The Kingdom Keepers are completely useless!" Willa-Philby's brain pointed out.

"How are we supposed to figure this out?" Charlene asked.

Jess raised and lowered her shoulders in a doggy shrug.

**Yeah, it's short. REVIEW! **

**please?**

**I asked nicely.**


	14. Writers Block

**Hey guys, I'm having a little writers block, so I could really use your help. If you could just...message me or something any of your ideas that would be greatly appreciated. **

**Thanks guys. You rock.**

**-Abby**


	15. Chapter 15: Maleficent

**I would like to thank Amanda Katniss Granger for helping me with my writers block.**

**YAY AMANDA KATNISS GRANGER!  
YAY!111!111ONE!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Maleficent**

The mothers (and Jelly) walked over to their leader and got on one knee, bowing their heads.

**"**Welcome, new recruits. Do you understand why we are here?" a woman in the shadows said, her arms crossed.

At the same time, the mothers (and Jelly) nodded.

"Do you know what THIS is?" the woman asked, lifting up a piece of cloth.

"Part of Terry's tuxedo," Jelly said, her voice robotic.

"The Keepers are here. They are protecting this place! This place that IMPRISONS innocent characters! So what are we planning on doing?!" the woman asked.

"Get rid of them!" the mothers (and Jelly) cheered.

"Now GO! Go find them, new recruits!" the woman said. The mothers (and Jelly) split up into groups and walked away from the woman, chanting under their breath "The fall of the Kingdom!"

A smile grew across Maleficent's face.

* * *

**(Night happens. It's morning now)**

**Philby POV**

I woke up and stretched my arms. I fell asleep? I was supposed to be watching the rest! I sat up quickly and did a quick head count, and sighed with relief.

All 6 were here.

Wait.

All SIX?

There was SEVEN of us!

"WAKE UP, GUYS!" I screamed. the Keepers rubbed their eyes and sat up.

I saw Finn, Charlene, Willa-in-my-body, the two dogs, there was me...and...

Wait a second!

"Guys, where's Maybeck?!"

**Oooohhhh, suspense! Always exciting! **


	16. Chapter 16: Through the Window

**Charlene POV**

"Maybeck's gone?" I asked.

"Maybeck can't be gone! especially him!" Willa-Philby's brain said. "The Spell! He's scared of his own SHADOW!"

"He can't handle the OTs under this spell. We have to go help him!" Philby-Willa's brain said.

"We don't even know where he is!" I said.

Finn started jumping.

"What? What is it?" Philby asked.

Finn pounded on something. GAH! I STILL CAN'T SEE!

"He's pounding on a window," Willa's voice whispered to me. Inodded my thanks.

"What's out the window?" Philby asked.

"Now he's motioning like crazy for us to come see," Willa whispered.

"Last time I checked, I can't SEE!"

"Oh my gosh, Charlene, Willa! Come see!" Philby said.

"I said I CAN'T SEE!" I screamed.

Everyone around me gasped.

"Maybeck!"

"What? What's happening?!" I asked.

"Isn't that...Jelly?" Willa said.

"I don't know, I CAN'T FREAKING SEE!" I yelled.

"Charlene, relax!" Philby said.

Everyone drew in a breath.

"What? What is it NOW?!" I asked.

"Jelly just... disapeared!" Philby said.

"How are we supposed to find him now?" I groaned.

A bark came from behind us.

"What is it, Amanda?" Willa asked.

Amanda barked again.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that!"

"How do you understand what they're saying?" I asked.

"Amanda just pawed at her nose! Didn't you see...oh," Willa trailed off.

I scoffed. "Yeah."


	17. Chapter 17: Scary Women

**Chapter 17: Scary Women**

**Maybeck POV**

"You mean you don't know who I _AM_?!" the green lady screamed.

"Y-y-you're s-sc-scary," I stuttered, pushed up against the wall.

"I'm MALEFICENT! MAL-EF-I-CENT! I tried to KILL you, remember?!" she screamed.

"I-I'm sorry, m-m-m-iss Maleficent. I d-don't know-" I started.

"Oh, just shut _UP,_ fool!" MAleficent screamed, and I closed my mouth.

"Why did you turn him like THIS?!" she yelled to another scary lady.

"I'm sorry, I have no control over the spell you asked me to do," the woman said.

"Oh, Queenie, you are just as useless as the child!" Maleficent screamed.

"You do NOT talk to the Evil Queen that way!"

"Oh yeah? WATCH ME!"

"NO! I will not WATCH you or your UGLY FACE!"

"You are rude, and useless, and annoying, and-"

"I'm leaving!"

"Fine! We don't need you right now!"

"I'll just go check on the other OTs!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

The big door slammed shut, and I just shivered, cowering in the corner.

**Sorry it's short, y'all. I just wanted to show you what Maybeck's going through.**


	18. Chapter 18: Sorry guys No name

**Chapter 18: Sorry guys. No name.**

**Finn POV**

"They can find him with their noses!" Charlene gasped.

I nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for? LET'S GO!" Philby-Willa's brain said.

We ran out the door, Amanda-Husky and Jess Husky leading the way. We ran right into...Savanna!

"Guys?!" she gasped.

"Savanna! Have you seen Maybeck?" Philby-Willa's brain asked.

"Wait, Savanna's back?" Charlene managed to start going the wrong way. Willa-Philby's brain ran over and lead her back to us.

"Maybeck? Nope, sorry. If there is anything I can do to help..."

"Actually, can you escort us? We have...dogs, and security will defiantly stop us," Willa-Philby's brain said as he walked back up to us.

"Anything for you guys," Savanna smiled.

"Come on, Charlie," Philby-Willa's brain took her hand and lead her the direction we were walking. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and followed them.

**Sorry its short, y'all.**


	19. Chapter 19: Charades

**Chapter 19: Charades**

**Maybeck POVs**

****"W-w-what are you going t-to do to m-me?" I asked.

"OH QUIT STUTTERING YOU IDIOT! IT'S BAD ENOUGH, I HAVE TO DEAL WITH ALL THESE STUPID OTS, BUT NOW YOU TOO?!"

"I-I'm sorry."

"NO! YOU'RE NOT SORRY! YOUR TERRY MAYBECK! YOU DON'T SAY SORRY!"

"Well, I a-apologize..."

"OH, JUST SHUT **UP**!" the green lady screemed. I shut my mouth and curled up into a ball.

"Where are my f-friends?"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

**Amanda POV**

****"Thank you so much, Savanna. We owe you one," Philby-Willa's brain said. I barked in agreement. I was getting used to being a dog.

"We still don't know where they took Maybeck, but we know Jelly took him, so...maybe we can get something out of that," Charlene said, holding onto my leash we bought in a nearby Disney store. I was guiding her around, like a seeing-eye dog.

"Well, we still need to think of WHY Jelly would take May- hey!" Willa-Philby's brain stopped. I barked in warning and slowed to a stop for Charlie.

"What do you see?" she asked.

"Isn't that...Finn's mom?" Willa-Philby's brain pointed at a woman. Finn nodded vigorously.

"Where?"Charlene asked.

"She's over...oh, it doesn't matter," Philby-Willa's brain said, remembering Charlene can't see.

"Well, if she's here, she's probably looking for you guys," Savanna said.

"Yeah, that's probably it," Willa-Philby's brain muttered, though he/she didn't sound so sure.

I barked, and everyone looked at me, I wagged my tail and nudged Finn's leg. Finn was jumping up and down, waving his arms.

"Yes?" Philby-Willa's brain asked.

"What are we looking at?" Charlene whispered, but everyone ignored her.

Finn pointed at a big Ariel poster.

"Yes Finn. Ariel has a poster," Willa-Philby's brain said slowly, like speaking to someone who doesn't understand English.

Finn shook his head, patted the poster, then tapped his own chest.

"Ariel...your chest...?" Philby-Willa's brain muttered.

"WHAT ARE WE TALKING ABOUT?!" Charlene screamed, facing the other way from us. We still ignored her.

Finn patted the poster, then waved his hands around himself.

"Ariel...jazz hands?" Savanna guessed. Finn threw his hands up in annoyance. Slowly, he pointed at Ariel, then Ursula, then himself again.

"Ariel, Ursula, you?" Willa-Philby's brain said. Finn nodded. Then he pointed to Ariel, then clutched his throat.

"Ariel couldn't speak in the movie!" Savanna realized. Finn nodded and clapped his hands, grinning.

"And you can't talk either..." Philby-Willa's brain said.

"I'm so confused..." Charlene whispered.

"Ursula cast a spell on Ariel that took her voice away! And the Evil Queen cast a spell on _YOU _that took _YOUR _voice away!" Willa-Philby's brain exclaimed. Finn nodded, smiling like the Joker now.

"I still don't know what's going on!" Charlene pointed out. Finn puckered his lips and kissed the air.

"Kiss?" Willa-Philby's brain muttered.

"The kiss! In the movie! She had to get the prince to kiss her by the third day to break the spell!" Savanna said.

"I LOVE THAT MOVIE!" Charlene yelled, realizing we were talking about The Little Mermaid.

"You need someone to kiss you, Finn!" Willa-Philby's brain said, finally understanding.

Finn tapped his nose and pointed at Willa-Philby's brain, nodding.


End file.
